Take Me Away
by AlexandraY
Summary: This is a story about Dallas Winston and a south side girl, this chapter start with how Dallas's day starts off after partying all night. I am rating it as mature for cussing and future content.


The sun coming through the window into the small bedroom at Buck Merril's two story house, was what woke Dallas Winston up the afternoon. The brightness made him quickly shut his eyes. His head immediately began pounding thanks to a long night of hard drinking. Then he felt a movement beside him and a hand rub on his chest. When he looked down he regrettably saw the face of his recent ex-girlfriend, Sylvia. Dallas ran his fingers through his hair and cursed under his breath, he didn't remember anything from the night before. If he had any control over himself he most defiantly would not have hooked up with this girl of all people.

"Damn it." He said as he woke himself up, regretting his choice of who to spend the night with, he wondered what other regrettable decisions he made last night. Sylvia sighed, he could feel her slightly stretching her legs then wrapping them around his.

"Good morning" she said cheerfully.

"What did I do last night?" Dallas wasted no time to try to figure everything out. Sylvia laughed a little.

"Well, what do you mean? You did a lot of things" she smiled. '_Of course'_, he thought,'_ only this two timing whore would turn my question sexually'_. Obviously she wasn't going to be much help, Dallas shook his head.

"Just get out" he said coldly as he sat up.

"What?" she asked very confused, she couldn't understand why he was being this way towards her this afternoon, after everything last night.

"I said get out, I don't care about what happened last night because I don't remember. So whatever happened between us doesn't matter." Dallas sat on the edge of the bed, picking up his jeans off the floor and sliding them on then sitting back on the bed. Sylvia sat up, covering her chest with the sheet.

"Dallas, we are back together, you gave me your ring back!" she said angrily as she lifted the ring dangling down from her neck, showing him. Dallas didn't even glance at her as he reached for his pack of cigarettes that were on the nightstand.

"So take it off and get the hell out" he ordered with some agitation in his voice and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he lit a match to lite up the tobacco. Sylvia was in shock and very angry, she ripped the chain from her neck and stood up, wrapped in the bed sheet while throwing the jewelry at him. Then gathered her clothes off the floor.

"You are real ass Dallas Winston" she stated as she stomped to the door.

"Yeah, so I'm told baby." He knew that would piss her off, which it did, she huffed as she got to the doorway. Right as she was walking through the doorway, Dallas's friend Keith "Two-Bitt" Matthews approached the door, but stepped back in defense as Sylvia plowed her way through, he bent his neck back to watch her walk down the hallway until she slammed the bathroom door behind her. Then he leaned in the doorway looking at Dallas with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Dal! Wild night, huh?!" he yelled. Dallas leaned back against the wall that the bed went parallel with, closing his eyes at the pain Two-bitt's loud voice caused in his head.

"Quiet it down will ya? My head is gonna explode" Two-bitt grinned taking a sip of his beer as Dallas took a drag of his cigarette. "So.. what did I do last night?" he asked as he blew smoke out. Two-bitt's grin got bigger.

"Oh boy, you gotta be off your rocker not to remember a night like that! We started at the Curtis house, when Darry was going to bed we took it to the streets, by then we are plastered! So we went to Sheppard's house. You got pissed off at Tim about something and walked out 'n slashed his tire's man! Then there was this cute girl walkin across the street, boy, you were all over her! She kept tryin ta shake ya, but you weren't havin it!" Dallas groaned

"Fuck.." He said blowing more smoke out and putting his hand to his head, "What did I do?" he asked regrettably.

"Well, you kinda trapped her up against the fence, tryin to feel on her 'n kiss her and then-"

"Why didn't you stop me?!"

"Don't worry, you didn't rape her or nothin. If I knew you were tryin to I woulda stopped ya man! But as I was sayin!... She punched ya a good one there on the jaw!"

Dallas ran his fingers over the pain in his jaw. "Then we came here and kept partyin, you got ll over Sylvia because she came over touchin on ya."

"Young didn't stop me from that either?! What good are ya anyways!?"

"Hey, you wanna ride over to the Curtis house with me?" Two-bitt asked, ignoring Dallas's question. That's just Two-bitt though, never pay much attention, giving me thought, or taking anything to seriously, he was always the wise guy.

"Yeah, sure, nothing better to get into." Dallas put on a white short sleeved shirt and grabbed his sunglasses and cigarettes off of the night stand. The two boys went out of the rough looking house and out to Two-bitts even rougher looking car and sped off (as fast as Two-bitt's piece of junk would go) to the Curtis brother's house.

**Let me know what yall think, give some input and reviews so I know how it is so far.**


End file.
